To Clean or Not to Clean (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "To Clean or Not to Clean", Season 4, episode 39, 159th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo's Room Becomes Messy {The episode starts with the "Welcome to the Big Blue House" song.} Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {As Bear walks inside, Lois enters.} Bear: {gasps and finds out the living room was a terrible disaster} Look at this mess! {Cut to: Ojo's Room} Pip and Pop Spot a Messy Living Room {Cut to: Living Room - Terrible Mess} Bear Helps Tutter Out in the Messy Kitchen What is responsibility? / Clean Up the House Bear: Yeah. Responsibility. {The word "Responsibility" appears at the top.} Pip and Pop: Hey. Responsibility. Pop: Let's play tag. Do you wanna play, Bear? Bear: Oh. That's okay, guys. I'm just going to go right over here and... (lays on the couch and sighs happily) take it easy. Pip: Oh, Okay, Bear. We're It, Pop! (Pip and Pop whooshed away, Treelo, Ojo, and Tutter tries to catch Pip and Pop.) Bear: Have fun. (chuckles) Wow, The place really looks good. Isn't it? Shadow Segment (Suddenly, Bear hears a female laughing voice in the distance, sitting up on the couch.) Bear: Did you hear that? (He puts his hand into his ear and hears another female laugh.) That sounds like Shadow. You know, If we sing a song and look really hard, She'll might appear. Ready? {begins to sing in the key of F} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {goes around the couch} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Looking the camera pans and living room wall) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {The song is over and Bear stands by a different living room wall.} Bear: (hollered) Shadow! (Shadow appears on a different living room wall tapping Bear's fur) Bear: Hmm? Behind me? (turns to Shadow already appear on the wall and made a big jump) Oh, Shadow, there you are. Shadow: (laugh) Hello, Bear! Bear: So. Shadow. What have you been to today? Shadow: I was just dancing in the sunlight with the leaves and the trees. Bear: Oh. That sound like fun. Well, Shadow. I was wondering would you have a story to tell us today? Shadow: Well, I like to, Bear. Just Watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) When life is boring, Boy: Yep, it's just bored. Shadow: Then do a chore (The two gasp) To clean your room, (Girl sweeps with broom) Take out the trash, you'll have a bash. Boy: Take out the trash! Shadow: Clear the table, and now you're able. Girl: Yeah! *girl washes dishes* Shadow: Dry the dish and make the dish towel swish Put away that toy, it will give you joy. Teddy Bear: Uh-huh ! Shadow: Put away those books You'll like the way it looks. Boy: Looking good! Shadow: (narrating) And remember, if you're having fun You're sooner that the chores will be done! Boy: We're done! Girl: Yay! (Glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story, Shadow. Shadow: Well, I'm off. But when you need another story. Just try and catch me. The Flashback / Bathtime {Flashback: Messy Kitchen} {A bunch of flies fly around the messy kitchen.} Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Bear: When you wash, you stay healthy. Bear Gives Their Friends a Teeth Brushing Equipment / Brush Brush Bree (Night falls in) {Cut to Ojo's Room} Luna told Bear what happened to our house / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Entrance - The kitchen light has turned off. Bear walks in.} Bear: Ah, what a wonderful day we've had. You know, I bet Luna will want to hear all about it. Let's go up and tell her. Come on. (goes upstairs} {Cut to: The Attic "Season 3 Style") Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. {goes to the balcony} Ah, there's Luna now. Good evening, Luna. What are you up to tonight? Luna: Good evening, Bear. Just brightening the night sky. Bear: Oh, that sounds wonderful. Luna: Hmm. How was everything in The Big Blue House today? Bear: Well, everyone found out a little bit about Responsibility. And the responsibilities we have to ourselves and the folks around us. Luna: Hmm. Well, the thing about responsibilities is often, they turned out to be things that makes us very happy. Bear: Um, what do you mean, Luna? Luna: Well, what's your biggest Responsibility, Bear? Bear: Well, taking care of everyone in The Big Blue House. Luna: Hmm. That's what I mean, Bear. Bear: Oh, I see. Wow. Both: (laughing) Bear: I hadn't thought of that. Well, Luna, there's something else that makes me very happy. Luna: If you mean The Goodbye Song, Bear, I can't imagine a more pleasant chore. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic Woodland House Wonderful Style) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. And the next time, you clean up your room and you need help from a Bear. Just let me know. See ya soon. (Turns off) Oh. (Turns back on) And By the way, when you take your shower or a bath later today, remember, wash behind your ears, right there. One last thing before I go, keep on doing the responsibilities. Bye-bye. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts